Always
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Sometimes in life, it's the smallest things that matter the most. Takes place somewhere before the human Doctor's and Rose's wedding in my human doctor series. Major fluff warning!


Rose snuggled up inside The Doctor's chest and laid her head down beside his heart while they watched one of their favorite movies. She listened to the sound of his single heartbeat while Kermit the frog came on the screen and The Doctor grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it inside his mouth. Then he smiled down at Rose and kissed the top of her head. He had loved her so much, and she meant everything in the world to him.

"I love you." He whispered inside her ear before kissing her hair softly.

"I love you too." She whispered back sleepily while he pressed his lips to her temple and planted a soft and tender kiss on top of it while his heart continued pounding against his chest. After the movie was over The Doctor hoisted his fiancée up inside his arms and carried her to bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed inside of it while continuing to hold her tightly to his chest. He kissed the top of her head again while she continued cuddling inside his arms before reaching over and turning off the lamp.

Then he rested his chin on the top of her head and the two of them drifted off to sleep together. A little while later The Doctor woke up to the sounds of Rose's muffled sobs. "Rose?" he whispered while he gently rubbed her back. "What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked her worriedly.

"I was having that dream again." She whispered softly with a sniff.

"The one where you were falling into the void?" he wondered.

"No. The one where the other you told me that you didn't love me anymore and that's why you were leaving me behind with the human you." She explained.

"Oh darling, that couldn't be further from the truth." The Doctor reassured her soothingly. "I was born loving you, and the only reason why is because my former self loved you. He just knew that he could never make you truly happy and give you the life that you deserved. I have loved you since the moment we met, and every moment afterwards. I will love you until the day I die. You're _my_ Rose Tyler, you always have been, and you always will be." He whispered before gently kissing her forehead.

"It's funny, I didn't even realize how I felt about you before it was too late." Rose told him.

"It's not too late." He whispered as he smiled warmly down at her while running his fingers through her hair. "Now I get to do what I have been wanting to do ever since I was that bald headed man with a leather jacket and northern accent." He explained. "We can spend the rest of our lives together and grow old with each other, and fly the TARDIS without ever having to be worried about getting separated again." He said.

"Do you promise?" Rose asked him.

"I swear on my life." He told her. "I can't wait until we get married and start a family. If you're anything like your mother you're going to make such a great mum." He told her as he smiled down at her.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Yes, what is it love?" he questioned her back.

"Put your hands on me." She told him as she took ahold of his hand and placed it on top of her breast. He quickly grabbed ahold of it and squeezed it before they gazed into one another's eyes and then tightly closed them before exchanging deep and powerful passionate kisses. The Doctor even allowed his tongue to slip inside her mouth before he pulled her over top of him and fell back onto the bed. He quickly broke the kiss and felt tears escaping from his eyes.

"Doctor," Rose began worriedly. "what's wrong? Why have you stopped?" she asked him as the tears came rolling down his cheeks before he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Who would have guessed that so much love and happiness could be held inside a single heart?" he said while Rose started blinking away her own tears.

"It's a shame that most couples take stuff like that for granted." She said as he silently agreed. He now had the privilege of spending the rest of his life with her which was something that he had never had before. She quickly wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and rested her head on top of it once again.

"Rose," The Doctor began while he gazed down at her with a loving gaze.

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked him back.

"You will stay with me won't you? Even if I am a bit different?" he questioned her reluctantly since that thought had been troubling him and lingering on his mind ever since his proposal.

"Always." Rose whispered with a sleepy smile on her face. "I told you, I'm never going to leave you. I promise." She assured him.

"Well in that case," he began with a grin. "goodnight my Rose." He told her as he placed one last kiss in her hair before they fell asleep inside each other's arms.

 _A note from the author; Alright, I realize that this is a bit short, but I still hope that you liked it anyway and please leave a review as always! Don't worry, the next Baby's First Story will be coming out for Halloween. Again, I had to write this because I needed this kind of fluff after rewatching Journey's End. In my mind Doctor Who should be called Doctor Why, as in why don't you just rip my heart already! Too many sad, depressing things happen in that show. Ah well, thank God for fanfiction!_


End file.
